Radio paging systems are generally used to contact a user when the user can not be reached by telephone. Such radio paging technology is well developed. For example see U.S. Pat. No. 4,713,808 (Gaskill).
Systems such as that shown in the above referenced patent can be used to provide both local and remote or wide area paging. Wide area paging systems generally include a computerized system that directs a page to the area where a user previously indicated that he could be found.
Telephone systems are used as an input to radio paging systems; however, despite the relative maturity of the radio, telephone and paging technologies, no presently available system has fully exploited the advantageous and capabilities that may be achieved by using radio, paging and telephone technologies in combination.